Ross kontra Ron
by Asis-Asiootus
Summary: Crossover HP i Kim Possible. Bardziej starałam się podchodzić pod świat Kim, bo w świecie całkowicie Harry'ego, zdarzenia tam okazałyby się zupełnie niemożliwe. K na wszelki wypadek.


KP nie należy do mnie. HP też nie. Oba należą do ich twórców. Do mnie należy to co napisałam. Bawcie się dobrze i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Akcja Harry'ego po piątym tomie, akcja Kim w czasie czwartej serii.

* * *

Eliksiry stanowczo nie były ulubiona lekcją Rona. Nie dość, że prowadził je Wstrętny Nietoperz i postrach Hogwartu w jednym, to jeszcze roiło się tam od Ślizgonów. Dla Rona było to za dużo. Stanowczo za dużo. Dałby wiele, jak na możliwości Weasleyów, żeby na nie nie uczęszczać. Jednak jak ostatni głąb zdał SUM-y w stopniu wystarczającym, żeby Snape przyjął go na lekcje. Chciał być aurorem, ale chyba nie za taką cenę. Teraz mógł tylko wylecieć, ale nie chciał dawać takiej satysfakcji staremu nietoperzowi. 

Właśnie biegł na lekcję eliksirów. Był nieco spóźniony, bo trochę za długo zajmował się swoim śniadaniem. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że cały czas był głodny. To zapewne przez to, że tak szybko dojrzewał, a przynajmniej rósł. Ostatnio zrobił się nawet wyższy od Deana, który, szczęściarz, mógł dokończyć śniadanie w spokoju, bo na eliksiry się nie spieszył.

Ron zmielił przekleństwo i wepchnął sobie ostatnią grzankę, która wziął sobie na drogę i wbiegł na schody prowadzące do lochu. Jeśli jakimś cudem zdąży, to obiecał sobie, że przyjmie każdy wyrzut Hermiony.

Już, prawie... ostatnie osoby wchodzą do klasy, jeśli pobiegnie szybciej to się załapie...

Przeklął szpetnie kiedy drzwi zamknęły mu się przed nosem. Oczywiście, ostatni wchodził głupi Malfoy i zrobił to specjalnie.

A może by tak nie iść na eliksiry tylko udawać chorego? Nie, lepiej nie. Wymówki Hermiony i, prawdopodobnie szlaban od Snape'a, żeby nadrobił lekcje.

Tyle, że szlaban i tak dostanie. Szczególnie, jeśli nadal będzie stał pod drzwiami od lochu.

Odetchnął głęboko i wszedł cicho do klasy. Snape był odwrócony tyłem do klasy, więc Ron cichaczem przemknął się od swojej ławki, którą zajmował z Harrym. Całe szczęście, siedzieli na końcu klasy. Może nietoperz nic nie zauważył.

- Skoro pan Weasley już do nas dołączył, proszę zaczynać przygotowywać eliksir, którego składniki są wypisane na tablicy - powiedział cicho Snape odwracając się

Ron przeklął w duchu.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru... - dodał jadowicie nauczyciel.

Ron przeklął szeptem.

- ... i szlaban dziś wieczorem. Zgłoś się do mnie po lekcji - zakończył nietoperz ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Ron miał ochotę uderzyć głową o najbliższą ławkę. Nawet, gdyby się miała rozpaść. Obojętnie głowa czy ławka.

Klasa zabrała się do szykowania składników. Ron wiedział, że Harry się mu przygląda i chce coś powiedzieć. Rudowłosy jednak jednym spojrzeniem spowodował, że Harry bał się odezwać. Hermiony jednak nie przestraszyłby żadnym spojrzeniem. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na chłopaka z pogardą.

- Znów się zasiedziałeś na śniadaniu? - szepnęła ze złością i nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź. - Jesteś zupełnie nieodpowiedzialny. Kiedyś zapłacisz za to, że sobie wszystko lekceważysz!

- Wyluzuj, Hermiona. - Ron wzruszył ramionami. Starał się wyglądać na odprężonego. - Kociołek zaraz ci wykipi.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się z panika do swojego kociołka i w tym samym momencie zauważyła, że jeszcze nawet nie podpaliła kociołka. Prychnęła i chyba się obraziła, bo już więcej się nie obejrzała.

Ron nie przejął się tym za bardzo i zabrał się do przygotowywania swojego eliksiru. Robił to niedbale, bo i tak wiedział, że Snape oceni go źle. Może nie tak źle jak Harry'ego, który, o ironio!, nawet się starał, ale jednak. Wrzucił właśnie do wody byle jak pokrojoną śledzionę szczura, którą siekał dość zawzięcie. Dodał do tego kilka kropel czerwonego płynu z stojącego najbliżej flakonika, w którym, jak sądził, była krew owego, posiekanego szczura.

Wybuchło.

Kim i Ross byli przywiązani do filaru. Rufus został zamknięty w małej klatce tuż obok nich, jednak nie było możliwości, żeby im pomógł się wydostać. Wyglądało na to, że to był ich koniec. Doktor Drakken triumfował.

- Acha! Kim Kolwiek, jesteś związana i już nic ci nie pomoże! - Zaczął swój monolog złoczyńca. - Teraz wypróbuje na tobie i twoim... eee... jak ty się nazywasz? Ach tak! Ross Rabiaka...

- Kim, on zapamiętał moje imię! - szepnął rozentuzjazmowany Ross. - Nadeszła nowa era! Era Rossa!

- Cicho siedź! - warknęła Kim. - Chcę wiedzieć, co on chce z nami zrobić.

- ... a potem, gdy już was nie będzie zapanuję nad światem! - roześmiał się demonicznie Drakken.

- No masz, nie usłyszałam!

- Doktorze, może zamiast tyle gadać w końcu mi pozwolisz na użycie promienia? - spytała rozdrażniona Strzyga. - W ten sposób z tym swoim bla, bla, bla, dajesz im czas na ucieczkę.

- Psujesz zabawę, Strzygo - powiedział płaczliwym tonem Drakken. - Uruchomić maszynę!

Strzyga z czystą rozkoszą wykonała to, co polecił jej Drakken. Coś podobnego do wielkiego lasera wystrzeliło wiązkę promienia, który trafił tuż obok głowy Rossa trochę przypalając mu włosy. Chłopak krzyknął przerażony i mocno ścisnął dłoń Kim, którą udało mu się chwycić w trakcie przywiązywania ich.

- Cholera, muszę to dokładniej ustawić! - krzyknęła Strzyga w odpowiedzi na pytającą minę Drakkena. - Wymyślasz sobie te swoje zabawki, a potem ja nie mogę się w tym połapać! Żeby to chociaż wyglądało normalnie!

- Gdziekolwiek będziemy, mam nadzieję, że znowu się spotkamy - szepnął czule Ross, a Kim poczuła, że się rozpływa - Rufus.

Kim miała ochotę wkurzyć się, ale była zbyt bliska ostateczności, by to zrobić. Trzymała tylko pewnie dłoń swojego chłopaka, by być pewna, że do ostatniej chwili będą razem

- No, już! - zawołała Strzyga i wystrzeliła ponownie. Tym razem trafiła idealnie.

Nastąpił wybuch.

Kim wylądowała na klęczkach w jakimś ponurym miejscu między ławkami. Ktoś krzyknął, a jakiś rozwścieczony głos jadowicie powiedział.

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru, Weasley!

Kim podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że jest między nastolatkami w czarnych... sukienkach? Nie, to chyba jakieś szaty.

W sali wybuchła panika, a jakiś blondyn, chyba w jej wieku wskoczył z krzykiem na ławkę.

- Ja tego nie zrobiłem - powiedział piegowaty rudzielec, bardzo wysoki i bardzo podobny do Rossa.

No właśnie. Przestała zwracać uwagę na to, co wokół niej.

- Ross?! - krzyknęła i paniczne się rozejrzała. Zauważyła klatkę z Rufusem leżącą na jednej z ławek. Szybko podskoczyła do niego i uwolniła zwierzątko. Rufus natychmiast wbiegł jej na ramię i piszczał z przerażeniem. - ROSS!!!

- Kim... tutaj - powiedział cicho Ross i nerwowo zachichotał. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła Rossa wiszącego na zębie wielkiego krokodyla za spodnie. Nagle zerwały się i chłopak spadł na kamienną podłogę, zostawiając spodnie za sobą i zostając w zielonych bokserkach w grochy. - No nie, _znowu_?! - zapytał z niedowierzaniem spoglądając w dół. Mimo paniki, ktoś zaczął się śmiać.

- Ross, nic ci nie jest? - spytała podbiegając do niego i przez przypadek potrącając jakiegoś czarnowłosego okularnika.

- Dopóki tobie nic nie jest, ze mną jest wszystko w porządku - odparł, a Kim rzuciła się w jego ramiona.

Cieszyli się chwilą tylko przez sekundę, bo odezwał się ponownie ten sam jadowity głos.

- Przepraszam, że przerywam tę, jakże wzruszającą scenę - powiedział ironicznie. - Ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób się tu znaleźliście...

- Ja tego nie zrobiłem! - zapewnił po raz drugi rudy chłopak.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Wracając do mojego pytania...

- WAMPIR!!! - wrzasnął Ross i w tej samej chwili schował się za swoją dziewczyną.

W pomieszczeniu rozległy się chichoty.

- Kolejne dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, Weasley. W takim tempie odbiorę ci dzisiaj wszystkie.

Ross korzystając z zamieszania zreflektował się i wystąpił przed Kim. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby po tym wszystkim dzisiaj coś jej się stało. Sam będzie walczył z tym wampirem. W końcu znał małpią magię.

- Nie masz ze mną szans, potworze - powiedział i przybrał dziwną pozę kung-fu. - Znam Tai Shing Pek Kwar, małpią magię!

- Małpią magię? - spytał rozbawiony wampir. - Jesteś spokrewniony z Weasleyami?

Ross wyprostował się ze swojej kung-fu pozy. Wampir chyba nie chciał atakować.

- Nie sądzę - powiedział Ross i nagle zobaczył rudego chłopaka. - O w mordę... BAZOOKA!!! Kim, jesteśmy w przyszłości.

- Co? - spytała dziewczyna zaskoczona. - Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Nie widzisz tego rudego chłopaka? - spytał podekscytowany Ross. - Wygląda prawie jak ja, a ma rude włosy... - Nagle zrobił się cały czerwony.

- Ross, czy ty masz na myśli, że... - i sama się zaczerwieniła. W końcu to się zrobiło oczywiste. Zachichotała zażenowana. - To dziwne, ale chyba masz rację. Znaczy, że my...

Spojrzeli na siebie z miłością i zmrużyli lekko oczy. Ich twarze powoli zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać (Rufus udawał, że wymiotuje za ich plecami). Niemal się pocałowali, kiedy wampir im przerwał.

- Na pewno nie na mojej lekcji - warknął, a oni odskoczyli od siebie.

- Jak masz na imię? - spytała Kim rudego chłopaka. Wyglądała na rozczuloną.

Rudzielec cofnął się nieco wystraszony. Zerknął na czarnowłosego okularnika i brązowowłosą dziewczynę.

- Ron - odparł po chwili.

- Jak słodko - powiedziała. - Ron Kolwiek.

- Ron Rabiaka - poprawił ją natychmiast Ross nieco się zachmurzając.

- Ależ oczywiście, Ross - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. - Przecież nasz syn będzie miał nazwisko po tobie.

- Że CO?! - krzyknął Ron. - Ja nie jestem waszym synem... nie, to przecież głupie. Co ja gadam? To tylko głupi sen, zaraz się obudzę.

- Nie liczyłbym na to, Weasley - powiedział wampir. - A teraz, ty ich tu sprowadziłeś, ty ich weźmiesz do dyrektora.

- Pójdę... - zaczął niepewnie okularnik, ale wampir mu przerwał.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, Potter. - Załopotał ostrzegawczo połami od swojej szaty. - Kończyć eliksiry!

Rudzielec popchnął ich do wyjścia z lochów. Ross w ostatniej chwili złapał swoje podarte spodnie.

- Lepiej się pospieszmy, bo ten wredny, stary nietoperz da mi kolejny szlaban. Odjął mi osiemdziesiąt punktów na jednej lekcji - jęknął. - I dał mi szlaban! Wszystko przez was! A ty ciągle nie masz spodni!

- Och, to normalne - powiedziała Kim. - On często traci spodnie.

- Och, dzięki Kim - mruknął Ross. - Naprawdę nie jesteś naszym synem?

- Merlinie, broń! - zaperzył się Ron. - Jestem Ronald Weasley. Moi rodzice to Weasleyowie. Irlandczycy, wszyscy rudzi. Matka, ojciec, pięcioro braci i siostra.

- Oh... sory za wszystko - Kim uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Dobra, chyba nic się nie stało. Poza tym, że Malfoy będzie mi to wypominał do końca szkoły, a on ciągle nie ma spodni. Chwila, przecież jestem czarodziejem - wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał nią na spodnie Rossa. - No, nie jestem Hermioną, ale powinno mi się udać._ Reparo!_

Spodnie Rossa znów były w całości i ten się bardzo z tego faktu ucieszył.

- Bazooka! - zawołał. - Naprawdę fajna sztuczka. Też tak chcę!

- Znaczy... wy jesteście mugolami? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Ron i poprowadził ich w stronę wyjścia z lochu.

- Co to jest mugol? - spytała Kim. - Czy ty nas przypadkiem nie obraziłeś?

- Nie, nie - zaprzeczył szybko Ron. - Mugol to ktoś, kto nie jest czarodziejem. Osoba niemagiczna.

- Czyli znaleźliśmy się w jakiejś szkole magii? - zdziwiła się Kim. - A ten wampir to nauczyciel?

- Taa... Snape - Ron wyraźnie zmarkotniał. - Najwredniejszy palant w całej szkole. Macie szczęście, że was nie zabił, zapluty śmierciożerca.

- Och... przepraszamy, że narobiliśmy ci kłopotu.

- Spoko, już przeprosiliście - mruknął Ron. - A ty coś mówiłeś o jakiejś magii, tak?

Ron zaśmiał się nerwowo i potarł dłonią kark.

- No, tak... małpia magia. Nic takiego, sztuka walki. Za bardzo sobie z nią nie radzę - wymamrotał.

- Musiałbyś przestać się bać małp - stwierdziła Kim.

- Ale one są straszne!!!

- Boisz się_ małp_? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Ron i zaczął kaszleć próbując ukryć śmiech

- Gdybyś spał z maskotką obozu Przechlapy w jednym domku też byś się bał.

- Mam pięciu starszych braci. I nie wmówisz mi, że małpy są gorsze.

- Są. Najgorsze są małpy ninja - zapewnił gorąco Ross.

- Ty jakiś psychiczny jesteś.

Ross już bardzo się zachmurzył i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wyszli z lochów do sali wejściowej. Ross natychmiast zapomniał o domniemaniu Rona o jego chorobie psychicznej i krzyknął.

- Jesteśmy w Anglii? To, normalnie, jest podobne do zamku Małpiego Pyska!

- Tak, jesteśmy w Anglii - odparła Kim. - Mogłeś to poznać po akcencie.

- Ciężko poznać coś po akcencie, jeśli się nie ma spodni.

- Im szybciej znajdziemy się u dyrektora tym lepiej - mruknął Ron prowadząc ich po schodach.

Im dalej tym gorzej. Ross przeżywał wszystko co zobaczył. Ruszające się obrazy, zbroje, a nawet przelatującego, Krwawego Barona. Kim przyjęła chyba do wiadomości, że znaleźli się w dość dziwnym miejscu i zrozumieją to dopiero po jakimś czasie. Zadawała sobie już sprawę z tego, że wszystko wokół niej jest przesiąknięte magią i to zupełnie inną niż czasami posługiwał się Ross czy Małpi Pysk. Było to coś o wiele większego i bardzo, bardzo prawdziwego. Przecież ten cały Ron jednym ruchem patyka naprawił spodnie Rossa.

Ron idąc razem z blondynem i rudą po jakimś czasie ze zdumieniem odkrył, że piszczenie łysego gryzonia brzmi zupełnie jak ludzka mowa. Wydawało się, że przeżywa wszystko tak samo, jak właściciel. I obaj tak samo wystraszyli się Krwawego Barona, że aż wskoczyli na stojącą obok zbroję, przewracając ją. Ron postawił ją jednym zaklęciem z dumą stwierdzając, że nie jest aż taki znowu beznadziejny, jak mu się wydawało w obecności Harry'ego i Hermiony. W końcu, gdy coś się działo, to oni, nie Ron, rzucali zaklęcia.

- No, to jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział Ron, kiedy stanęli przed wyjątkowo brzydką chimerą. - Jest tylko jeden problem...

- Hasło? - spytała chimera.


End file.
